The color temperature and other characteristics of natural light change throughout the day and may be related to the circadian rhythm and the human body clock, for example, with respect to the production of melatonin. On the other hand, many lighting fixtures emit a light that has a fixed color temperature and other characteristics regardless of the time of day. In some cases, changing characteristics of a light emitted by a light fixture to more closely correlate with changes in natural light may be desirable. Further, changing characteristics of a light emitted by a light fixture based on one or more schedules may also be desirable. While some lighting fixtures provide the capability to adjust characteristics of the light provided by the lighting fixtures, these lighting fixtures generally require manual adjustments of the characteristics of the light such as manual adjustments of dim levels. Thus, in some applications, a solution that enables changing one or more characteristics of a light provided by a lighting fixture based on the time of day and/or time and date related schedules is desirable.